Exercise helps to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Many individuals want to participate in an exercise program. A successful exercise program is typically tailored to a fitness level of an individual and aimed at assisting the individual to achieve one or more specific fitness or exercise goals.
Sports trainers are available to assist individuals in developing exercise programs appropriate for their individual fitness levels and their specific fitness or exercise goals. Hiring such professionals, however, can be expensive. Furthermore, the busy schedules of many individuals make it difficult for these individuals to set aside time to meet with a fitness professional on a regular basis. Thus, many individuals fail to use the services of fitness professionals, and never achieve the benefits that can be obtained from an exercise program tailored, for example, to one's fitness level or areas of exercise interest.